


I Need You (Say Something)

by Proz_milo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proz_milo/pseuds/Proz_milo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU. Warning! Major character death. Song-fic. Jemma is the one that finds Skye after she's been shot. Before she goes, Skye needs to tell the bio-specialist something she's been hiding from her since they met. There’s no hyperbaric chamber. It is centred on the song “Say Something” by Great Big World with Cristina Aguilera. Please read & review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You (Say Something)

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of you are probably sick of character deaths, but there is a good reason why I wrote this and I will explain it all at the end.

****_Say something, I’m giving up on you_  
I’ll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would’ve followed you  
Say something, I’m giving up on you

Jemma rushed down the stairs to the basement desperately trying to look for Skye. She threw open the door in front of her, squinting into the darkness of the room. The sight that met her eyes made her heart drop.

“Skye! No, no, no…”

Dropping to her knees she immediately pressed her hands to the two gaping wounds on Skye’s stomach. She searched the room for anything that would help her, but there was nothing.

“Please Skye, hang in there.” The tears began to pour down her face. She knew that the woman in front of her was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. “Somebody help!” She yelled as loud as she could, hoping that someone on their team would hear her.

****_And I am feeling so small_  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all 

“Simm…ons…” The voice was weak, but Jemma didn’t miss the soft tone of Skye’s voice.

“Oh Skye, I’m here for you. You’re going to be alright. We’ll get you out of here and get you fixed up. You’ll be as good as new.” Jemma hoped that her wavering voice would not give away the fact that she knew the woman below her was dying.

“You’re such a bad liar – did you know that?” Skye gave a weak smile. Her hand made its way up, taking Jemma’s face into her hand. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. “Jemma, before I die, I need you to know something.”

Jemma relished in the feeling of Skye’s hand against her face. Even though her hand was turning ice cold, it was the best feeling in the world. She felt Skye wipe a tear away from her face, which made her smile, but cry even harder at the same time. “You don’t have to say anything, save your energy.”

“I have to. I need this off of my chest. I need you to know how I feel.”

“What are you talking about Skye?” Jemma asked, confusion filling her face.

****_And I will stumble and fall_  
I’m still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl 

****_Say something, I’m giving up on you_  
I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you  
Anywhere I would’ve followed you  
Say something, I’m giving up on you

“You’re beautiful – did you know that?” Skye stated matter-of-factly. “I've thought that you were beautiful from the moment I laid my eyes on you.”

“Skye…” Jemma took one of her bloodied hands and placed it on top of the hand of the woman in front of her.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t say this sooner, but I love you Jemma Simmons.” The tears began to fall down Skye’s face more profusely. “I’m not sure if you would ever feel the same way, but you’re everything to me.”

“You’re sweet, extremely intelligent, you have a smile that could light up any room and God – you’re so damn sexy.” Skye let out a little laugh, her focus not wavering away from Jemma.

Jemma couldn’t believe her ears. It’s everything she wanted to hear from the woman in front of her, but not now, not like this. She knew she should be elated with the fact that the one woman she loved and cared for actually shared the same feelings as her. Knowing though that she would never be able to carry on any sort of relationship with her made her that much more depressed.

She would never be able to call Skye her girlfriend, she would never be able to share romantic moments with her, never be able to hold her in her arms, caress her check, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. There were so many firsts that she knew she would never be able to share with Skye, but there was at least one thing she knew she could share with her before she died.

Leaning forward she took Skye’s face into her hands and kissed her. She hoped that with this kiss she would be able to convey everything she felt for the hacker. She felt Skye reciprocate the kiss and it was amazing. Even though her lips were cold, they were soft and felt even better then she could ever imagine. She slowly pulled away, never breaking her gaze away from Skye’s. Both girls had a weak smile on their faces, but the tears never ceased.

“Why couldn’t you have told me this sooner?” Jemma asked, moving her hands back to the younger woman’s stomach to apply pressure once again.

“Well, if I would have known that you felt the same way and that kissing you would have been that great, I think I would have done it right after I met you.” Skye took a shallow breath, the end was coming soon, and she knew it.

****_And I will swallow my pride_  
You’re the one that I love  
And I’m saying goodbye 

****_Say something, I’m giving up on you_  
And I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you  
And anywhere I would’ve followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I’m giving up on you

“Can you let the rest of the team know that I’m sorry? You guys were my one true family, and that has meant the world to me.”

“I will.” Jemma couldn’t concentrate anymore. She was crying too hard for her to pay attention to anything.

“Never forget me.” Skye asked, almost pleadingly.

“I don’t think I ever could. I love you Skye.”

“I love you too." Skye closed her eyes, slumping over a little bit more. "Please hold me.”

Jemma leaned forward, taking Skye into her arms. She sat there listening to the younger woman take her last few breaths before she slipped away from Jemma and away from the world.

“Goodbye…”

**_Say something, I’m giving up on you  
Say something…_ **

 

** End **

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you all enjoyed that. I've written prior fan-fictions before but this is my first Skimmons fic. Now, as to the reason why I wrote this. This song has been stuck in my head for a very long time, I've been thinking as to what fandom I wanted to do this to and when I saw the episode where Skye got shot, I knew I had to do it. Only it took me a little longer for it to come to fruition then I thought it would. As well, I've recently gone through a major break up. It was a rather long-term relationship and for me to be able to write this, especially to this song, it kind of gave me a little bit more closure from it. So, thanks for reading!


End file.
